


Goodnight, Doctor

by AnxiouslyGoing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/AnxiouslyGoing
Summary: Leonard finds himself unable to sleep on the way back to Earth after the events with Nero and hopes a quiet walk around the ship might help. Instead he ends up having an anxiety attack in the hallway.





	Goodnight, Doctor

Len stared at the ceiling.

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well go for a walk.

It was the best time for it. There were some night shifters, a skeleton crew to keep the ship sailing smoothly through the void, but for the most part everyone would be asleep.

He stuck his head out of the door and glanced down the hall, listening for signs of life. The last thing he wanted was to run into someone from his shift. All was silent, however, and he padded quietly down the hall on socked feet.

"Doctor?" A groggy voice came from behind.

The man in questioned jumped, and stifled a swear that would have made Scotty blush.

He swung around to find Spock standing half way out of his door. "Tryin'a gimme a heart attack?!" Dr. McCoy demanded shooting the Vulcan a glare.

Spock's frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' not t' hyperven'ilate," Leonard snapped. He leaned against the wall and rested his hands on his knees, forcing himself to take a slow breath.

Spock came to stand next to him.

"I'm fine," he tried to brush off the vaguely concerned look on the Vulcan's face.

"You do not appear 'fine'." Spock hesitated a moment before resting a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

He was not entirely certain why humans found comfort in such casual touching when they did not have the advantage of telepathy, but he could not deny what studies had said about the matter, nor the result that came from Jim offering such a gesture to their somewhat high strung physician. Spock was also uncertain how the gesture would be received, as he and the doctor had not been acquainted for very long and the only person he seemed to completely relax around was the captain, but the man simply glanced up and nodded. The doctor continued to breath heavily.

"You should not be struggling this much to regain your breath," Spock noted.

"I know," the flat answer came.

"I suggest you report to the medical bay. I will-"

Leonard let out a breathy chuckle. "I'm the CMO, Spock, I don't need to report to my own medbay. I just need a minute."

"It has already been-"

"I'm fine," McCoy cut in firmly. "I just need a minute."

"Dr. McCoy-"

Leonard swore under his breath and sank to the floor.

Spock blinked as the doctor rested his forehead against his knees and held his arms against either side of his head, gripping fist fulls of hair in both hands.

Spock paused a moment, caught somewhat off guard by the deteriorating emotional state of the doctor. He knelt and rested his hand on Dr. McCoy's shoulder.

"I apologize, it was not my intent to upset you further. However your current state is somewhat disconcerting. Would it be more helpful if I brought the captain?"

"I'm fine, Spock," Leonard muttered without raising his head.

The Vulcan considered this for a moment before coming to his feet and walking away.

Leonard was half relieved, if he was going to have an anxiety attack Spock was one of the last people he wanted to see it, but he couldn't deny that having at least someone there was more helpful than not. His head snapped up when a blanket was draped over his shoulders.

"I have found that having something to hide under helps."

"Didn't think Vulcans could get anxiety," the doctor grumbled. "What with it bein' an emotional an' all."

"That does not make us immune to nightmares. And I am half human."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean-" Leonard blinked and shook his head when the sentence seemed to escape him. Spock didn't seem to mind.

"There is no need to apologize," he assured. "Biologically I am half human, however there is much to being half human that I do not yet understand."

"Yeah, I imagine that gets confusing."

"May I ask what is troubling you?"

"I'm aviaphobic," Len replied dryly.

Spock nodded. "I recall sitting in on some of your lectures during your time at the Academy. It was my understanding that you had grown past your phobia."

"Yeah, well that was before multiple near-death experience in this overgrown tin can."

"That is a logical trigger for a phobia," Spock agreed.

"And here I thought I was being irrational."

"There is no such thing as an irrational phobia, merely an uncontrollable biological reaction. I recall hearing once, however, that the brain can be reprogrammed to not reactivate so strongly to these triggers, however."

Len snorted. "Oh yeah? Who was the dummy that told ya that?"

"As I recall he was one of the top graduates from Starfleet's medical program, as well as being instrumental in saving many lives aboard this vessel."

For a moment Len was quiet. "Y'know, Spock, when someone mouths off to you, usually the thing is to mouth back."

"I fail to see how that would be helpful. You suffered for many years with this phobia and not long after recovering from it, it proves itself justified."

Len lifted his head with a weary sigh. "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"I am simply trying to say that you have no reason to feel ashamed or embarrassed. I also wish to remind you that you have overcome this fear once, and your remaining aboard the Enterprise expresses a desire to overcome it again. I believe you are capable of doing so. Perhaps it would be wise to spend some time on the bridge or on one of the viewing decks during quieter times. I believe exposure therapy also recommends the presence of a trusted friend to help the patient feel more at ease during treatment. It would be wise then, to alert the captain so that he can assist you in this effort."

"And here I thought I was the CMO," Len muttered dryly.

"Doctor-"

"I get it, Spock, you're just tryin' to help. I'll talk to Jim tomorrow. That work for you, Commander?"

Spock nodded. "Do you need assistance returning to your quarters?"

"I can tuck myself in, thanks." Len pushed himself off the wall and handed Spock back the blanket.

Spock took the blanket and folded it over his arm. "I will take your mocking tone as evidence that your anxiety levels have decreased."

"Yeah, and you can _your_ mocking tone and get to bed yourself."

Spock nodded once. "Sleep well, Dr. McCoy." And with that he turned and began.

Len let out an almost annoyed sigh. "Hey, Spock."

"Yes, doctor?"

"Thanks."

The corner of his mouth quirked just slightly. "You are welcome. Goodnight, doctor."


End file.
